VaultTecRepGoodneighbor.txt
DialogueGoodneighbor |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000A7CF5 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{first time you've seen the player in 200 years / Surprised}'' What? No, it can't... It... It's... it's YOU! From Sanctuary Hills, right!? |after=Player Default: Yeah, I'm from Sanctuary. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{first time you've seen the player in 200 years / Angry}'' You're from Sancutary Hills, aren't you? Aren't you? |after=Player Default: Yeah, I'm from Sanctuary. |abxy=A}} |topic=000802D1 |before=Player Default: Yeah, I'm from Sanctuary. |response=''{Angry}'' What? You don't remember me? I sold you that space in the Vault! But then I wasn't on the list to get in. |after=VaultTecGhoul: But you. Look at you. Two hundred years and you're still perfect! How? How's that possible? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000802D0 |before=Player Default: Must have me mistaken for someone else. |response=''{Angry}'' You're not fooling me. I sold you that space in the Vault, remember? But then I wasn't on the list to get in. |after=VaultTecGhoul: But you. Look at you. Two hundred years and you're still perfect! How? How's that possible? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000802CE |before=Player Default: Wait. Are you from Vault-Tec? |response=''{Angry}'' I AM Vault-Tec! Twenty years of loyal service and now look at me. I wasn't on the list. |after=VaultTecGhoul: But you. Look at you. Two hundred years and you're still perfect! How? How's that possible? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000802CD |before=Player Default: What? You don't remember me? I sold you that space in the Vault! But then I wasn't on the list to get in. |response=''{Angry}'' But you. Look at you. Two hundred years and you're still perfect! How? How's that possible? |after=Player Default: The Vault had these pods that froze us in place. I only thawed out recently. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000802CC |trow=3 |before=Player Default: The Vault had these pods that froze us in place. I only thawed out recently. |response=''{Surprised}'' What? Vault-Tec never told me that! Unbelieveable! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Well, I had to get to the future the hard way. Living through the... filth! The.. decay! And the bloodshed! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Look at me! I'm a Ghoul! A freak! |after=Player Default: I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000802CB |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Well, you kill enough people, sooner or later something's bound to make you immortal. |response=''{sarcastic / Angry}'' Oh... oh that's rich... Real funny. Well I don't get to laugh at what happened. Look at me! I'm a Ghoul! A freak! |after=Player Default: I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Well, you kill enough people, sooner or later something's bound to make you immortal. |response=''{sarcastic / Angry}'' Oh... oh that's rich... Real funny. Just like that robot of yours. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' After the bombs fells, and I came to, that bucket of bolts was still there! Trimming those fucking hedges like nothing had happened. |after=Player Default: Yeah, Codsworth has a few... personality quirks. |abxy=B2b}} |topic=000802CA |before=Player Default: Your guess is as good as mine. |response=''{Angry}'' No... No it's not right. It's not fair! Do you know what I've been through these past 200 years? Look at me! I'm a Ghoul! A freak! |after=Player Default: I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000802C9 |before=Player Default: You don't know? They didn't tell you? |response=''{Puzzled}'' Tell me what? What is it? How did you get through the last 200 years untouched? |after=Player Default: The Vault had these pods that froze us in place. I only thawed out recently. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000802C1 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You're a Ghoul? What's a Ghoul? |response=''{Angry}'' Radiation Surplus Mart that's what a Ghoul is! You think I'd be able to live this long on my own? The Rads did this to me. |after=Player Default: I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: You're a Ghoul? What's a Ghoul? |response=''{Angry}'' You mean crazy Kent and "nothing bothers me" Daisy? Yeah, there's a couple of us. But no one from the neighborhood. No one from Vault-Tec. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' They just... left me there... |after=Player Default: I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. |abxy=Y2b}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000802B9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You met Codsworth? What did he say? |response=''{imitating a Mister Handy, sarcastic / Sarcastic}'' Welcome to our happy home, sir. Can I get you a drink? Cheerio! |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Just like that, over and over again. He was the only one still alive that I could talk to. A year went by before I couldn't take it anymore! |after=Player Default: Yeah, Codsworth has a few... personality quirks. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000802B4 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{breaking down / Depressed}'' You know... you're the only other person I met from... before. I... uh... I... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{suddenly breaking out into tears / Sad}'' Oh god... I've been so alone here! No Commonwealth settlement wants a Ghoul with 200 years of Vault-Tec sales experience! |after=Player Default: Hey, you know you could head back to Sanctuary. I'll come visit. I promise. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000802B3 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Hey, you know you could head back to Sanctuary. I'll come visit. I promise. |response=''{Surprised}'' Really? You... you will? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Okay. I'll head over there right now. You promise you'll come visit, right? I'll see you there! |after=Companion: If this ghoul ends up livin' anywhere near me, I'm movin' out. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Hey, you know you could head back to Sanctuary. I'll come visit. I promise. |response=''{Angry}'' Yeah, right. You'll ditch me there, and then it's me and that crazy robot of yours talking about those fucking hedges again for a year. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' No... just... just leave me alone. |after=Companion: If this ghoul ends up livin' anywhere near me, I'm movin' out. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=000802B2 |before=Player Default: You're not my problem. Now get out of my way. |response=''{Angry}'' You know, I've been hearing that exact sentence from people for two centuries. Fine. I'm leaving. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000802B1 |before=Player Default: Goodneighbor seems like an okay place. Just make the most of it. |response=''{Angry}'' You know if you heard that same "keep your chin up" shit for two centuries, you might feel a bit different. Just... just leave me alone. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000802B0 |before=Player Default: Where else could you go? |response=''{Angry}'' Diamond City bigots don't allow Ghouls inside. It's just here or back at Sanctuary talking to that crazy robot of yours. |after=Player Default: Hey, you know you could head back to Sanctuary. I'll come visit. I promise. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=000A7CF5 |before= |response=''{player convinced you to return to Sanctuary Hills and you're on your way}'' You're going to come visit, right? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0008511C |trow=3 |before= |response=Oh sure, just stand and stare at the freak... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got nothing to say, huh? HUH? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{muttering to yourself}'' Can't believe it! Just look at you... |after= |abxy=}} WorkshopParent |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000A7D22 |before= |response=''{excited about the possibility of having purpose again / Surprised}'' A job? F-for me? Really? |after=Player Default: Yeah, I think your... sales experience... can be a great asset. |abxy=A}} |topic=00190E3C |before=Player Default: Yeah, I think your... sales experience... can be a great asset. |response=''{Grateful}'' You do? Well that's... that's great! I won't let you down! |after=WorkshopRecruitVaultTec: What are you doing, yanking my chain again? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190E3A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Just make sure it goes better than your last job. |response=''{Irritated}'' Of all the things to bring up... No, no I'm not going to let that get to me anymore... it's in the past... |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I'll take that job, and I'll show you what a fully accredited Vault-Tec Representative can really do! |after=WorkshopRecruitVaultTec: What are you doing, yanking my chain again? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00190E39 |before=Player Default: Yeah, what do you say? Want to work for me? |response=''{Grateful}'' Yes! Oh my god, this... this is the best thing to happen to me since... the worst thing to happen to me... |after=WorkshopRecruitVaultTec: What are you doing, yanking my chain again? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00190E38 |before=WorkshopRecruitVaultTec: You do? Well that's... that's great! I won't let you down! |response=''{Disgust}'' What are you doing, yanking my chain again? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010CBAC |before=Player Default: No. Just pulling your chain. |response=''{Disgust}'' I knew it, 200 years and you're still the boil on my ass that won't heal. |after=WorkshopRecruitVaultTec: What are you doing, yanking my chain again? |abxy=B1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=0003377E |trow=8 |before= |response=''{player convinced you to return to Sanctuary Hills and promised to visit / Happy}'' You came to visit! I... I almost thought you wouldn't... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{quoting the vault-tec sales pitch at the end in excitement / Happy}'' You know what? Since we talked, I'm feeling swell! Look at the two of us, here in Sanctuary. "Prepared for the future!" |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' They didn't tell me much. Vault-Tec. Just to make sure everyone filled out their forms. I was supposed to win a pack of steak knives... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{bitter}'' Can't believe you made it into the vault. I was Vault-Tec. They just left me there to die! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{bitter}'' Look at you. Two centuries and your skin's as smooth as a baby... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{bitter}'' You have no idea what it's been like scrounging around for two centuries with this ugly mug... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{bitter}'' Can't believe you're still alive. Just my luck. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' You know, things are looking up! I can feel it this time! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:VaultTecRepGoodneighbor.txt